Esperanzer's Academy of Military and Sailing
by demyx66613
Summary: Belleza is a new student to the Sailing School of Esperanzer. Her dream to become one of the admirals of the Valuan Armada will be taken one step closer once she has completed her course, but who is this mysterious white haired character and why does he s


I do not own Skies of Arcadia or any of its content.

Character pairing: Belleza x Ramirez

Rating: mild

Belleza is a new student to the Sailing School of Esperanzer. Her dream to become one of the admirals of the Valuan Armada will be taken one step closer once she has completed her course, but who is this mysterious white haired character and why does he strive to tarnish her dreams.

Chapter 1: Letter of Acceptance

The Red's family were as normal a family as anyone could imagine and anyone living on their estate could tell you that much. They would be the last people you would expect to be involved in any kind of mysterious goings on or strange phenomena because it was just plain nonsense.

Mr and Mrs Reds lived in a large mansion on the outskirts of Maramba. A small town surrounded by miles and miles of desert. It was so hot there that you could see the heat waver in front of your face. The couple were happy living where they were and had raised their only child in Maramba too.

In a large seating area next to a huge double glazed bay window sat a young girl who looked no older than 12 in a plush single cushioned chair. She held a small hard back in her slightly boned hands, as her eyes shifted from left to right taking in the content that she read.

Belleza was a quiet girl but to doubt her intelligence would be a grave mistake, as shy as this girl may seem her schemes are never to short a stride in order to bail herself out of trouble. Espionage would be a fitting word to describe it.

The day had went by pretty normal for the Red's Mrs Reds had been in the kitchen listening to her radio whilst doing the days ironing while Mr Reds sat at his desk in the study working accounts. All the while their daughter sat in the chair reading, but she couldn't help let a small smile escape her lips. It would be her birthday tomorrow and she could hardly wait, after all it isn't every day you turn 13.

Belleza could hardly get to sleep that night her life long dream of becoming an admiral of the Valuan Imperial Armada would be rising along with the early morning sun. she wondered about a lot of things that night. What she would get for her birthdays, how most of her friends were doing but the main one was which school she would be going to.

She had finished the Junior Sailing Club course at the end of last year along with many others from her school however things work a little differently from your normal average commoner schools back at home. Yes the grades that the pupils receive do get submitted to the examining board however the children receive no certificates from their studies; instead the board decide by the submitted grading results where to send the children for their higher education. A copy of the pupils results are sent off to certain schools depending on their grades. The higher the grade the higher the stature of the school they are to attend. That school will then send either an acceptance slip or a decline slip through to the pupil's address.

The morning sun slowly crept up into the sky and Belleza slowly arose with it. Kicking off the covers from her bed she dashed out of her bedroom darting along the large stretch of corridor until she met the stairs. Her eyes lit up like glowing orbs when she caught sight of the post lying at the foot of the mansion's doors. Running down the stairs almost at a dangerous speed she reached the bottom and walked over to the letters which were displayed in a neat heap on the floor. Scooping them all up in one hand she quickly used the other to turn them until she recognised one with her name on it. Once she had taken what she wanted she quickly moved into the living area and gave the rest of the post to her parents.

"Happy Birthday Belleza" they had both said together before thanking her for handing out the post.

Mr and Mrs Reds then gathered round their daughter suddenly just as eager to find out which school she had been assigned to. Belleza opened the letter which was addressed to her and unfolded it. What they had all read sent them all in shock.

"Dear Miss B Reds

We are delighted to inform you that you have been accepted at Esperanzer's Academy School of Military and Sailing. Please provide yourself with the following equipment before the school opening on January 1 2007:

Military tactics and warfare 2nd edition

Basics of constructing and designing your own ship

Sailing made easy

Basic stationery equipment

Please note that uniforms will be provided upon arrival. Thank you "

Mr and Mrs Reds were over the moon. Their daughter had just been accepted into one of the most well known and very highly rated schools there was provided. As for Belleza, she sighed and thought about how much this was going to cost her family.

Authors note: Chapter one done peeps hope you like it, not much happening yet I know but it had to start somewhere.

Chapter two will be based on Belleza's arrival at the school and her encounter with a mysterious white haired character who tries to crush everything she dreamed about.


End file.
